Sembla's Shadow
by Coleman Trebor
Summary: Vurk Jedi Knight Falco PortaVesto survived Geonosis, and now has to return to his homeworld of Sembla to settle a conflict brewing before him and Master KiAdiMundi's very eyes.


Entering the Geonosian arena, Jedi Master Coleman Trebor led the almost 200 Jedi through the dusty tunnels. Coleman's padawan Falco Porta-Vesto walked beside him in total silence. For the first time Falco saw the sheer determination in his Master Trebor's eyes. Coleman had been trying to negotiate with the Separatists, but he knew it would all culminate in a battle here. The Jedi reached the end of the tunnel and the two turned to face each other.

"May the force be with you" Coleman exclaimed, and began to trek down into the arena. It would be the last words the two exchanged.

Master Windu silenced the arena with his entrance, and on his signal, around the arena light sabers illuminated, and Jedi jumped into the arena. Falco Porta-Vesto's electric orange blade flashed as he deflected a stray blaster shot towards a Geonosian about to blast fellow Jedi Scully Aramingo. The nikto Jedi returned the favor by force thrusting away another about to hit the vurk with a laser cannon from the balcony above. Falco had never been much of a fighter just like his master and mentor Coleman Trebor. Coleman's form VI fighting style was a defensive minded fighting form that was considered more of the diplomat's choice. Coleman was a member of the Jedi Council, and had settled many global conflicts peacefully. The vurk and his padawan Falco had bravely offered to participate in the rescue mission. Porta-Vesto preferred style V, a mix of offensive and defensive attacks that would serve him well during the battle. High above the arena, one misstep would send Falco and the four Jedi padawans fighting off the Geonosian warriors plunging to their deaths. Chellemi Chuovvik, a human and Israel Labonte, a Zabrak padawan were caught in the crossfire chopping down the nimble geonosian's. Falco worked quickly knocking out most of the remaining warriors when the Geonosian with the laser cannon fired knocking out the half of the balcony above them.

Chuovvik gasped in horror as a gigantic piece of debris flew down knocking him back off the balcony as it crumpled away dropping dead geonosians and Labonte into the air above the arena. Aramingo dove forward onto the remaining platform as he watched Porta-Vesto leap and grab hold of platform with his three fingers. The vurk pulled himself up, then jumped down the levels to join the Jedi fighting the thousands of battle droids. The orange colored vurk landed near the center where Mace and some of the elite Jedi were fighting. He was quickly surrounded by super battle droids that he reduced to scrap metal in seconds with his blade. Falco knew Coleman would try to attack Dooku, and stared up to see his master confronting the Count. He would never get a chance to duel as Jango Fett blew him off the Archduke's box with a well-fired shot to the head.

Battle droids swarmed around him as he tried to make his way towards Mace Windu fighting Jango. Angrily, Falco chopped and kicked aside the two nearest droids, and then tossed down a smoke bomb and ran through. The bewildered super battle droids were sliced before they could even fire. When the smoke cleared, he looked over to see Jango's head lying on the dusty arena floor. Distracted by the sight, a droideka pumped bullets into him, and he dropped to the ground lying still on his back. An eerie silence fell over the arena and he heard Mace Windu's voice. He saw only fifteen Jedi left in the middle of the arena. Five gunships flew in blasting the droids surrounding the Jedi. Falco winced as a droid landed on top of him. The Jedi ran through the fire and jumped into the gunships. They took off, and Falco was left in the arena.

After the droids cleared out Falco ran over to Coleman's lifeless body. Three other Jedi were left in the middle of the arena crowded around the bodies of their fallen comrades. Pablo-Jill, an ongree Jedi Knight was on his com-link trying to get a transport. Shistavanen Voolvif Monn crouched behind Falco who was kneeling beside the dead Jedi Master, and helped him bring Trebor over to the gunship landing in the arena. As the ship pulled in, four clone troopers jumped out. Porta-Vesto put Trebor's body onto the ship, and then jumped into the pilot's seat. Porta-Vesto addressed the commander, who wore green body armor, and carried a grenade launcher in his most diplomatic voice.

"This man is Master Coleman Trebor. I want his body delivered to the forward command center. The Jedi will take care of him then. The others and I are going to join the battle."

Falco dropped the ship in front of a squad of clones led by Mace Windu. The Jedi hopped out and the ship blasted away. Falco and Monn, along with Vos Quinlan fought in the dust storm plowing through the lines of droids missing on almost every shot. The clones stood their ground, and rarely missed their target. Falco's orange skin and lightsaber made it hard for the droids to sight him through the dust, so he took many by surprise knocking the army back. The only Jedi making more progress was Master Windu whose purple lightsaber shone like a beacon up ahead. As he swung at a droideka, he was knocked to the ground just a rocket whizzed by where he used to stand. The rocket collided against a spider walked just as the hail fire droid flew by. Most of the area was scorched and only one battle droid wasn't spare parts. He looked up to see it was Kit Fisto who had saved his life. Fisto reflected the blaster shot and the droid exploded.

"Thanks" Falco said graciously.

"The battle isn't over yet," he yelled back before running to meet a new line of inferior battle droids. Falco flipped the activation switch and took off after him. The Republic clones took up the rear knocking out the dangerous super battle droids before they posed a serious threat to any of the Jedi. Falco parried and chopped the droids, until they began to turn and retreat. He lowered his blade and began to walk back to the assembly area.


End file.
